


This Hope I Get

by oikawatrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, one-sided daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatrash/pseuds/oikawatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa reprimends himself, because he doesn’t know what to do with the bittersweet feeling he gets when Suga is clinging to his shirt, a sobbing mess against his chest, and asks Oikawa if he can make the pain go away, if he can make him forget, if he can make him stop thinking about his best friend.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know what to do with the feeling of hope he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hope I Get

Oikawa wondered how he ended up this way.

It wasn’t supposed to be him. He’s not supposed to feel butterflies in his stomach, he’s not supposed to get conscious of every movement he made, he’s not supposed to get flustered and he’s not supposed to have his heart pound so hard and fast in his chest.

He’s not supposed to fall.

But he can’t manage to stop it, when Suga smiles shyly at him when he congratulates him after a practice match, they way his eyes open when he gets amused at Oikawa’s antics or the sound of his giggles when Oikawa cracks a lame joke or acts all high and mighty like he usually does.

Hell, he even enjoys the knife jabs he gets when he teases Suga too much.

His heart is a flutter mess when the shorter boy jokes on calling him “Tooru-chan” since Oikawa is always calling him Suga-chan in front of everyone, and he realizes he has it bad because he didn’t even let his first and only girlfriend call him that.

Is at nights like this when Oikawa wishes a girl could make him feel like Suga does. And the thought that it might happen makes him feel relieved but also makes his stomach drop in what he tells himself is some kind of disappointed (because no girl has made him feel like that or because he doesn’t want anyone other than Suga to make him feel that way, he doesn’t wander into that thought). 

Oikawa is on his bed, back against the cold wall of his apartment. Suga is right next to him, sleeping soundly after crying himself to sleep. His eyes are red and puffy and Oikawa can see, in the darkness of his room, the path of tears that travel through Suga’s soft cheeks down to his chin. He wonders why a person like Suga has to suffer from this, when he deserves to be loved by everyone, to see him face rejection is something Oikawa never expected to happen.

But we’re talking about a rejection from a boy, what would Oikawa know about boys rejecting a boy’s confessions, right?

For a moment Oikawa wishes he was Daichi, but he shakes the thought out of his head as soon as it comes.

He has seen Suga crying before. The first time being when he discovered Daichi had gotten a girlfriend at his university, which was back at Miyagi, far away from Tokyo, and he had clinged to Oikawa until he fell asleep on the latter’s bed. It has happened several times since then.

And Oikawa reprimends himself, because he doesn’t know what to do with the bittersweet feeling he gets when Suga is clinging to his shirt, a sobbing mess against his chest, and asks Oikawa if he can make the pain go away, if he can make him forget, if he can make him stop thinking about Daichi.

He doesn’t know what to do with the feeling of hope he gets.

Suga shifts on the bed, and moves closer to Oikawa and he notices Suga is shivering. Oikawa moves the blanket that rests over them a little higher, covering Suga’s shoulders.

Suga stops shivering, “Thank you, Oikawa” he mutters, so softly that Oikawa almost misses it.

“Anytime, Suga-chan” he whispers back. He feels a cold hand over his, when he looks down Oikawa sees Suga’s hand over his.

“Please don’t leave me.” he says, eyes closed and a soft smile on his face as he laces his fingers with Oikawa’s.

Oikawa feels his hope rising, and he thinks he should just let it be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic since a long time ago. I should practice a lot more cuz I suck at it /sobs  
> Thankyuu for reading!


End file.
